Asa Gohan to Kenken
by Lady Dragon
Summary: (Breakfast with Ken) PG for some language. The Weiß boys get a suprise one sunday morrning when Ken-ken deicdes to try his hand at foreign cuisine. please r/r [one shot/complete]


**Warning:** Gah attack of the ficclet!!! total fluffiness ahead...can this possibly be mine?   
  
**Disclaimer:** I have yet to pull out an official document that reads: "Ye now onws the rights to Weiß Kreuz and all characters therin" from inside a cracker jack box.   
  


* * *

**Asa-Gohan to Ken-ken.**   
by Lady Dragon   
  
"Ken-kun, its to early to clean up messes?!"  
"What mess? This, my dear Omi is breakfast!"  
"Definately looks like a mess to me."  
"YOHJI!"  
Laughter and indignant exclamations continued on in upraised voices floating up from the first floor of the Koneko no Sume Ie to the still slummbering red-head rousing, him from his deep sleep. With something akin to shock Aya managed to turn his head to the side and stole a glance at the alarm clock seated on his bedside table. The alarm clock that had not been set? Nani?! He _always_ set the alarm clock, not to mention always rose at least half an hour before it actually went off to begin with. Yet there before his violet gaze it sat innocently stating the time was 6:30 a.m. He had slept in, and juding by the ruckus downstairs, even Yohji Kudou resident playboy had managed to rise before _him_. The day promised to be a bad one indeed.   
  
With a silent groan of agony Aya forced himself to stumble nearly un-gracefully from his oh-so comfortable bed and prepare for the on-coming day. Perhaps if luck was on his side he could convince his teamates that he had already been up...  
As if reading his thoughts a loud knocking sounded at his door followed quickly by Omi's chirpy voice.  
"Aya-kun, time to get up! Ken made _breakfast_!"  
Or maybe not he thought with a sigh. Yohji was sure to never let him forget _this_. Grabbing a fresh change of clothes he headed towards the shower. It was Nichi-yobi after all, so unless Manx showed up with a mission in hand the day would generally be spent in leaisure.  
  
As he came down the stairs after taking a quick shower; his sense of smell was assaulted with a rather strong and vaguely obscene odor drifting in from the kitchen, where his teamates sat around the table casting dubious glances at each other and the concotion before them. Correction, Omi and Yohji were looking as though their plates might decide to devour them instead. Ken on the other hand was enthusiastically wolfing his portion down.  
  
The food looked decidedly like excrement, and did not smell much better. Aya decided coffee was most assuredly the safer route to go. Even Hidaka couldn't mess that up. His mind made up Aya made a quick grab for his steaming mug and was turning to leave when he came face to face with a pair of sunny chocolate brown eyes.  
"I made breakfast!"  
Not quite sure what comment was expected after that joyous declaration Aya responded with the one phrase that never failed him.  
"Hn."  
"Arn't you hungry Aya?"  
"Iie."  
Ken blinked up at him confussedly and Aya took that moment to slip past the ex J-leaguer and headed out to the waiting shop. Or so he thought. Almost to quick for his mind to comprehend Ken was once again planted firmly in his path, and placing his hands on his shoulders. NANI?!  
"I made breakfast, and you are going to eat up."  
Ken replied startling Aya into silence, he hadn't even realized he'd spoken aloud!  
Before his mind could calculate an ideal method of escape Aya found himself being pushed none to gently into his seat at the table and a plate of the, dare he say 'breakfast', placed in front of him.  
"All right guys, eat up! Dont worry there's plenty more where that came from."  
"Thats what I was afraid of..." Yohji wailed balefully while idly poking the unidentified substance with his chopsticks.  
"Ano, Ken-kun...what is this exactly?"  
Ken visibly brightened at Omi's morbid curiosity.  
"I'm glad you asked. This fine meal" he said gesturing to the plates before them "...is a mexican cuisine typically eaten for breakfast known as er..."  
"Well?" Yohji inquired with a slight smirk forming on his lips.  
"I'm not sure if I'm saying this right, but its um called: ho-ei-bo kon cho-ri-so. Yeah thats it, hoeibo kon choriso!" Ken exclaimed proudly.  
"Hoeibo kon choriso? Are you sure thats what this mess is called Ken-ken? I thought it was called something else." Yohji said with a smirk.  
"Well Josie called it that." Ken answered innocently, completely missing Yohji's sarcasm.  
"Josie ne?"  
"Mou, Yohji-kun, she's a girl on the team Ken-kun coaches."  
"Aa. I supose it was to much to hope our little Ken-ken was growing up at last ne?"  
"What, you dont believe me?" Ken asked incredulously.  
"Mou, Ken-kun its just that it dosn't look, well, edible."  
Omi said with a sympathetic smile. "Are you sure you cooked it correctly?"  
"I followed the instructions completely! I even tasted it, its just fine!!"  
  
Throughout the entire exchange Aya had remained silent. Despite Ken's horrible pronounciation he was fairly certain he knew what this dish was supposed to be. Unless his spanish was completely failing him, the meal sitting on his plate was possibly edible. Quietly his stomach rumbled its agreement and with a resigned air Aya picked up his chopsticks and slowly raised a bit of the foreign meal to his mouth.   
  
Ignoring the shocked looks of Omi and Yohji and the triumphant crow of Ken, Aya daintily took a bite and silently contemplated the food. Spicey, not to much oil, a bit much on the cilantro though but overall very good.   
  
Ken had managed to get the meal to meet his high standards. Lowering his chopsticks back to the plate and picking up a bit more he paused gave a pleased 'Hm' and ate another mouthful. Deciding it might help to comment on Ken's cooking Aya gave his professional opinion.  
"The dish is called 'huevo con chorizo' and it does not require nearly as much cilantro Ken."  
With that said Aya went back to silently consuming his meal as though he had not just paid someone a compliment on their cooking.  
  
Placing a huge grin on his face Yohji lifted his own chopsticks laden with the foreign dish to his lips and took his first bite mumbling what might have been _"Well if our fearless leader-sama eats it."_. Across the table Omi mirrored Yohji's example sans snide comment of course.  
  
It happened somewhere between Ken's second plateful and Aya's fifth bite; As Omi and Yohji swallowed their first mouthfuls both suddenly jumped to their feet with startled cries of, pain? Yohji knocking over his chair in the process let out a few choice curses before turing on his heel and running as fast as his long legs could carry him to the bathroom. Clamping both hands over his mouth Omi tore down the hall after the wire assasin. The fearful assasins of Weiß Kreuz left loud cries of "Oi Its hot!" and "Itai, it fucking burns!!" in their wake.   
  
Turning a puzzled look to Aya, Ken recieved a raised eyebrow and a smirk in response. Quietly the two returned to their respective meals in companionable silence. Aya thought the food was good and that was all that really mattered to Ken. That and maybe a nice tall glass of grape flavored gatoraide.   
  
~OWARI~   
  


* * *

**Author's Notes:** Muwhahahaha!! Kawaii weirdness ne? Okay for those that dont know 'huevo con chorizo' is indeed a popular breakfast meal. Usually though other stuff is served with it like tortillas, pappas (potatoes) and such, but I figured Ken wouldn't be able to pull off making tortillas as well!! Cilantro is a spice. Its included in chorizo (which is like a sausge) and so typically people dont add that much spices if any to chorizo because its already precooked in the meat, but I figure Ken would wish to give it a bit more kick. Also IMO chorizo is not spicy what-so-ever but then I've been raised on it. People who have not eaten it beofore tend to find it a bit strong and spicy, sometimes even offensive, the smell that is. Hence the fun cooking for those who have not had it before.  
Asa-Gohan to = Breakfast with  
Nichi-yobi = Sunday ^_^  
hoeibo kon choriso = written this way simply because if someone from Asian decent spoke this phrase it would sound something like this if they were not familar with Spanish dialect, seeing as how the alpahbet definately lacks many sounds used in the spanish vocabulary.   
  
Anyway hope you all enjoyed the fic ^____^ please be so kind as to review!! All coomments, critiques, bribes and candy greatly appreciated!! 


End file.
